


Opposite

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Rather Unusual and Possibly Lengthy Courtship [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kili is adorable and totally spoiled, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Thorin is secretly a softie, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: Kili thought he had finally found a loophole in Thorin’s decision to not be intimate with him before they returned to Erebor. Unbeknownst to him, he gotten himself into something far more delicate and important.





	Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Dec 17th on my side of the world, meaning tumblr will start to implement its ridiculous new rules soon. So, here’s a smutty fic to commemorate this idiocy! Please note that there is some dubcon in this fic, although everything is resolved before it gets too far. It’s a little bit darker than most other fics in this series, though I promise that it’s not that dark. I’ll save the dark disturbing smut for other fics. This also has some references to other fics in the series but I’ve done my best to keep everything vague, so you don’t have to read the others, although I won’t stop you if you want to.

Kili cursed quietly when he landed on the floor with a small thud after jumping through an open window. At this time of the night, Thorin’s servants had gone to bed but Kili was still cautious. While this wasn’t the first time he had snuck into Thorin’s house at night (and likely wouldn’t be the last, either, so long as Thorin decided to delay further commitment until he reclaimed Erebor), he was always worried about being discovered. If his mother heard about this, Kili and Thorin (but mostly Kili because Thorin had a way of ignoring people until they left him alone in frustration) would not hear the end of it. She would probably lock him up in his room for the rest of his days if she ever heard of his nocturnal visits and Kili would very much like to see Thorin and the world. Of course one way to definitely avoid this was to not secretly go to Thorin’s house at all, but Kili was never very good at resisting temptation, especially when said temptation had been teasing him for years.

Thorin had been very indulgent toward him. Some would even say (and had said) that he spoiled Kili. Indeed, he rarely denied Kili anything, however one of the things that he did deny Kili was intimacy and this didn’t sit well with Kili. Oh, they had kissed many times and done many other things besides, but he always refused to take Kili. His intentions and plans were honorable and flattering, and indeed Kili had agreed to follow his decision, but still some days he felt a distinct restlessness and impatience. It wasn’t enough that the whole of Middle Earth knew that Thorin was courting him. It wasn’t enough that he carried Thorin’s ceremonial dagger with him whenever he could. It wasn’t enough that Thorin reaffirmed his commitment with kisses and caresses every time they managed to steal a moment of privacy. Kili needed _more_.

It wasn’t about making a performance for the public, proving their affection and commitment to those who doubted their intention. It was about satiating Kili’s desire for reaffirming their relationship. _Physically_. Kili firmly believed he would be far more content and secure with their arrangement privately knowing that he had shared this part of him with Thorin. It was rather frowned upon by some, but it wasn’t as if there would be any actual consequence for either of them. The worst that could happen was gaining stern words from elderly dwarves who maintained that courtship should remain chaste, but that was why it was important to keep this from them. That way, they could keep their minds at peace and Kili could get what-or rather _who_ -he wanted! The argument was flimsy and not at all the thoughtful essay Fili would make, but it was enough to encourage Kili to once again slipped out of his bedroom window into the night and then into Thorin’s house.

The familiar house was quiet as predicted, no servant or guard in sight. Kili tried not to get distracted by his swelling excitement and went directly to Thorin’s room. He didn’t stop to wonder whether Thorin was still awake, having seen from outside earlier that light was still coming out of his window. Kili grinned and pushed the door open. Thorin was sitting with his back against the headboard of his large bed when he stepped inside. He was in his soft shirt and trousers, most of his jewelries removed and stored safely away. A book laid beside him on the bed, a silk bookmark trapped between the pages. When he smiled to Kili, he was such a picture of peaceful domesticity that Kili felt his love grew tenfold. Should Thorin ask him now to marry him, he would say yes without a moment of hesitation, for this sight of such quiet and private side of Thorin was all he lived for. No amount of silver, gold or even mithril could ever compare to this privilege, to knowing he was the only one who could see this and he would be the only one that received the affectionate glow in Thorin’s eyes upon seeing him.

“I thought I heard you coming,” Thorin greeted him, smirking.

Kili only spared a moment to note that the window he had seen open earlier was now shut. Impatiently, he joined Thorin in his bed, sitting beside Thorin and drew him into a passionate kiss that he hoped conveyed both love and desire. Kili shuddered, power and lust hot in his veins as Thorin obligingly parted his lips for Kili’s searching tongue, letting him feel and taste the mouth he had sampled hundreds of times but still craved for. Thorin put steadying hands on Kili’s back and waist as Kili straddled him, pressing their bodies as close together as possible, fully hard erection pressing insistently against the familiar heat hidden under layers of fabric. A deep groan answered him, almost entirely lost in his devouring mouth. The hand on his waist tightened, pulling Kili forward to provide firm pressure against Thorin’s hardening length.

As their passion rose in unison, their kiss grew more heated, wet and all-consuming as they tried to plunder each other’s mouth. Kili rocked his hips to grind his cock against Thorin’s, demanding and promising yet another night of bliss. There was a muffled growl and suddenly Thorin gripped Kili’s cheek. There was only a hint of roughness and loss of control in his touch, but it was enough to make Kili’s hips jerk forward helplessly in search of friction. He broke the kiss with a wet sound to immediately latch his mouth onto Thorin’s neck, disregarding the stubbles lightly scratching his sensitive lips.

“I hope your mother doesn’t know you’ve come to visit me,” Thorin sighed heavily, tipping his head back to allow Kili more access. His hand on Kili’s bottom tightened for a moment when Kili sucked a tiny spot on his jugular, his tongue flickering proprietarily over reddened skin once he released it.

“I’ve been careful,” Kili retorted, skimming his lips over Thorin’s ear while he wriggled backward and slipped his hand into Thorin’s trousers. Both of them groaned when he took a hold of Thorin’s erection. In his stroking hand, it quickly came to full stand, thickening and lengthening, its skin turning red and its tip spilling drops of pre-spend. Kili swept his thumb over the tiny slit and brought it to his mouth for a taste. He still disliked it, he discovered, but still he moaned at the flavor of Thorin’s essence on his tongue.

“Well, aren’t you needy tonight?” Thorin aimed for teasing, but his breathlessness ruined the effect. This time it was he who leant in to seize Kili’s lips in a heated kiss, moving his hand from Kili’s back to the back of his neck as he devoured and claimed his mouth. There was no mistaking his desire in the way his tongue marked every inch of Kili’s soft palate or the way his cock leapt in Kili’s hand when Kili whined in submission, surrendering to his will.

“I want…” Kili gasped when he somehow managed to pull himself away from Thorin’s lips. Not able to communicate his needs verbally, he stroked Thorin’s cock in the tempo he always imagined Thorin would take when he finally decided to have Kili, steady but firm, making him feel every inch of his cock, ensuring that Kili knew who it was he belonged to and always would.

Thorin groaned, his voice low and gravely with lust. “No, Kili. No,” he said even as he squeezed Kili’s buttock lightly.

“No one will know.” Kili twisted his hand to make Thorin thrust into his grip. It worked. Thorin’s hips bucked up, instinctively trying to fuck and how Kili wished that instead of his hand the impressive girth was now thrusting into it was his…

“You’ve promised to wait,” Thorin argued.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Kili said stubbornly, pushing back to the hand still on his bottom.

At this, Thorin pulled away with a tortured sigh. He removed Kili’s hand from his cock when Kili tried to distract him. “ _Kili_ ,” he said sternly. The fact that he was disheveled, his lips kiss-swollen, and his dripping cock jutting up and out of his trousers didn’t reduce his authority, making Kili cease his ministrations obediently. Still, Kili scowled.

“I’m tired of waiting! Every night I think of you—of us. Most nights I only have my hands and my memories of you. When I do come to you, you always deny my request. Your promise is honorable, but I want you to make me yours!”

Thorin took a deep breath. “You _will_ be mine.”

“But when?” Kili almost brought up how they had heard nothing about Erebor for many decades, but caught himself on time. There was no recovery from that particular topic. Instead, he turned to appeal to Thorin’s desire. “I keep thinking about your fingers, though you said they’re nothing like the real thing. I want to know how it feels to have you come inside me—wait, let’s start with how you’ll feel moving inside me. I also think of your tongue and how you licked me when we were, uh…” His words were clumsy, his brain stalled by memory and Thorin’s alluring presence near him. Kili glanced at Thorin’s cock, still red and wet with a bead of seed slowly sliding down a thick vein, and licked his lips as an aching hollow grew inside him. “I want that in me,” he finally said, giving up on poetry.

Thorin scoffed and stroked his lips with his thumb. “I can be persuaded to let you have me in your mouth tonight, but nothing more.” He shook his head when Kili opened his mouth to argue. “ _No_.”

Kili frowned. He had been hoping, but he was hardly surprised that he was turned down again. Normally, he would continue to beg until Thorin sated him to silence, and he almost did just that when he found a new idea. He spoke it before Thorin could distract him—he’d already noticed him staring at his lips with intent. “Then, would you let me take you?”

Thorin leaned back abruptly and stared. “What?”

“You’ve only ever said you won’t have me until you can give me Erebor, but you’ve never said anything about not letting me have you!” Kili pointed out proudly.

“No, I’ve never said that,” Thorin said hesitantly. “What brought this on? You’ve never shown interest in this,” he asked wearily.

Kili shrugged, not wanting to admit that he had been inspired by a tavern conversation on a lonely night. Thorin was usually patient about his mistakes, but he wouldn’t be happy to know that Kili told someone about his failed attempt at seduction and how Thorin’s fingers—lovely though they were—were just not enough. “I want something more, so I can be sure that we belong together in every way. I have your dagger, your gifts, and your words, but I want your body, too.” He hadn’t prepared a proper argument, but it seemed sensible as he said it.

“I’ve been told not to spoil you. I should make you wait,” Thorin argued unconvincingly.

Sensing Thorin’s hesitation, Kili continued quickly. “This is not spoiling! It’s… reaffirming our understanding and commitment. At least for me it is. And I think they’re different, you see? You taking me and me taking you. We can wait for you to take me, but it doesn’t necessarily mean that we should wait for me to do the same to you.”

Thorin studied him for a long moment, too many thoughts to count passing behind his eyes. Kili waited, fidgeting but not saying a word as he knew better than to pressure Thorin into difficult decisions. Eventually, after what seemed to be ages, Thorin sighed. “Do you even know what to do?”

“You should instruct me since you know this better. I promise I’ll listen carefully!” Kili said, excited as he recognized Thorin’s defeat. This wasn’t what he had had in mind when he came here, but the prospect of deeper intimacy, of sharing their bodies, even if in a way he hadn’t seriously considered before, still appealed to him nonetheless. “You’ll let me, then?”

Thorin gave him a small smile. “There’s oil in that drawer.” He nodded to a bedside table.

Grinning in triumph, Kili quickly took the vial of oil and dropped it on the bed near him. While Thorin slowly and methodically removed his clothes, Kili took off his own with less care and threw them to the foot of the bed to be dealt with much later on. Thorin was putting away his clothes when Kili launched himself at him to settle happily on his lap. With one hand, he stroked both their cocks from base to tip while he kissed Thorin hungrily, reigniting the heat of passion that had dimmed slightly. This was familiar. A few nights they had spent just like this, pressed close together, kissing and stroking their cocks together, teasing and satiating. Kili knew well how to please Thorin this way and he used the knowledge fully.

It didn’t take long for Thorin to kiss him back with equal fervor and for his cock to regain its arousal, heavy and thick again in Kili’s hand. He swallowed Kili’s moans and returned it with his own sighs, his large hands gripping Kili’s upper thighs close to his cock, fingers digging into his flanks. Kili wished he would lower them and touched Kili where he wanted him the most, where Thorin couldn’t touch and possess enough, but that wasn’t what would happen tonight. No, tonight it was Kili who would pleasure and claim Thorin where he had never dared touched before. Kili’s cock twitched at the thought, spilling early seed to slicken his strokes, heightening the pleasure building inside them.

Together they thrust into the tight tunnel of Kili’s hand, falling easily into the familiar rhythm Kili was setting. The sensations of their cocks close together, slick bulbous heads nudging each other every so often, heavy stones occasionally pushing together, never got old. Kili knew if he looked down, he would see their lengths coated in their mixed seed, glistening red visibly standing proudly and in strain at every down stroke and weeping liquid that eased the way. More than once, Kili had come at the erotic sight of it, jerking and whimpering in Thorin’s arms, so he resisted the urge to look to control himself. He was already uncomfortably close and he hadn’t gone anywhere near Thorin’s entrance.

“How do we do it?” Kili asked between amorous kisses, stoking the fire of lust burning between them.

Panting, Thorin kissed his jaw and stopped his gyrating hips. “It will be easier if I’m on my stomach.”

Reluctantly, Kili moved away from Thorin, but he was soon distracted by the sight of Thorin laying on his front with his heads resting on folded arms, legs slightly parted, presenting his plump buttocks and the tight entrance between them to Kili. It was truly a magnificent sight: the combination of the broadness and strength of his back and the surrender of the position was positively intoxicating. A surge of lust nearly undid him before he even started, so Kili hurriedly pinched the base of his cock to stave off his release, the pain taking the edge of somewhat. Once he had gathered his wits about him, he caressed Thorin’s inner thigh, callused hands running up to just below his buttocks making Thorin shiver. Licking his lips, Kili knelt between his parted legs. In this position, he could just see the furled entrance to Thorin’s body, tight and tempting. Unable to stop himself, Kili grabbed two handfuls of Thorin’s cheeks, enjoying how the soft flesh yielded when he kneaded and squeezed them. He massaged them for a moment, easing tension from Thorin’s body, until he sighed and all but melted under his touch, even widening his legs as if in invitation. Only then, breathing heavily, Kili parted the round cheeks, exposing the small ring of muscles he had glimpsed earlier. It clenched under his gaze, perhaps in nervousness, so Kili stroked it with his thumb. The tight ring tightened even more at the light touch as Thorin’s breath hitched slightly and he jerked away before he managed to still himself. Kili glanced up to make sure Thorin was all right before continuing his teasing. He ran his thumb around and over the small entrance until it stopped clenching so tightly, now relaxing marginally at every pass of the broad finger. Then, Kili placed his thumb at the center of it and pressed in slightly to test it. It didn’t give easily, but parted just enough to let the tip of the thumb it, the soft warmth inside beckoning Kili.

“What should I.” Kili stopped as his tongue felt thick in his mouth, making speaking difficult. “What should I do?”

Thorin’s answer was strained and muffled. “Oil your fingers thoroughly. Don’t stint,” he ordered.

Kili nodded although Thorin likely didn’t see it, and obeyed. The oil was slightly fragrant, but not overpoweringly so. Kili coated all of his fingers on one hand thoroughly until drops of oil dripped onto the sheet. Once satisfied, he returned his attention to Thorin and pulled aside one of his buttocks so he could better see what he was doing. Once again, the ring of muscles clenched under his gaze until Thorin exhaled to relax himself. Wanting to ease Thorin’s nervousness, Kili started slowly. His slick fingers caressed sensitive perineum and rolled heavy balls, leaving a mess behind and making Thorin squirm enticingly.

Grinning stupidly, Kili slipped his hand under Thorin to give his cock a luxurious stroke that made him gasp and thrust into the oily grip. Kili thoroughly coated the girth, then returned his attention to his stones and the patch of skin behind them. He slickened them, too, caressing and massaging sensitive skin until Thorin panted. All the while his touches moved higher and higher, aiming for Thorin’s tempting hole. Both Kili and Thorin gasped when Kili’s fingers circled just outside the small entrance, teasing soft ridges until the digit once again pushed in. It gave a little easier, parting to tightly clutch the tip of his finger. The sight of the tight furl of muscles glistening with oil and contracting under his finger made Kili’s unattended cock jerked with need. How would it look splitting open to accommodate his cock, he wondered dazedly. Better yet, how would it look fully encasing his cock, the ring wrapped around the base of the length?

“Your longest finger first.”

Absorbed with the sight before him, Kili jumped at the command. Heart pounding with lust and lingering shock, he carefully pushed middle finger into the tempting hole. The furled ring resisted at first, but eventually gave in. With a long exhalation from Thorin, his body slackened, letting Kili’s finger slowly part the tight muscles inside, enveloping him wonderfully. It was soft and perfect, unlike nothing Kili had ever felt before, gently moving around him to pull him deeper yet push him out at the same time. Following his instincts, Kili moved his digit in and out, entering Thorin further and further with every reentry. He feared he didn’t do it as carefully as he should, but Thorin made no complaint. No, instead he made little noises, sighs and quiet moans that set Kili’s blood on fire. A choked noise emitted from his parted lips and then the whole of Kili’s middle finger was encased in his heated passage, formerly tight ring now stretching deliciously around the base of the digit. Kili moaned brokenly and kissed Thorin’s spine, hit by a maelstrom of love and lust at this beautiful surrender. Between his legs, his cock throbbed achingly, demanding entry into Thorin’s body.

“Move it and when I’m ready, add another finger,” Thorin instructed.

“How many…” Kili couldn’t finish.

“Three.”

Kili whined impatiently and let go of Thorin’s cheek to pinch the base of his throbbing cock, sadly relinquishing the arousing sight of Thorin’s stretched entrance. Already, he could barely hold back. How was he supposed to wait until Thorin had admitted two more fingers? Rushing wasn’t an option, however, so he followed Thorin’s instruction, moving and curling his finger until the tight tunnel of muscles yielded further. There was a little struggle to insert another finger alongside the first, but Kili finally succeeded with a little force, Thorin clenching around him as he was suddenly stretched twice wider than before. The long legs on either side of Kili parted wider as Thorin tried to accommodate the width of two thick fingers.

“Feel along the wall. There should be something…” Thorin said breathlessly. “Something to make it better.”

The small pebble was hardly perceptible, but Kili knew he had found it when Thorin’s whole body suddenly twitched and the passage around Kili’s finger clenched. He caressed it hesitantly, then with more confidence as Thorin writhed below him, rocking his hips and trying to push back onto Kili’s fingers. Kili pumped his fingers to the rhythm Thorin involuntarily set, trying to stroke the pebble with every pass. When he did succeed, Thorin released the most arousing moan and when he failed, he let out a desperate growl. When he tilted his hips up, Kili could see his hard cock swing beneath his body as he moved on Kili’s fingers, a thin string of early seed spilling from the flared tip to pool on the sheet. So eager, so willing for Kili’s inexperience! The third finger couldn’t come soon enough. Kili moaned loudly when he saw how the previously tight furl of muscles stretched to accommodate three of his digits. When he spread them, he could just see the soft pink of Thorin’s body, slickened with oil and rippling slowly with desire for the fulfillment offered by Kili’s cock. Soon, he would stain it with the white of his seed. Soon, he would share his body with Thorin.

Thorin’s voice was broken and breathless when it came this time. “I think you can now. Oil your cock.”

Hastily, Kili pulled out his fingers. Before him, Thorin let out a sound of dismay at being left open and empty so suddenly, but Kili paid him no heed for a moment in favor of quickly and thoroughly coating his throbbing cock with oil. It twitched under his touch, but he didn’t tease himself, determined that he would come inside Thorin tonight, if he let him, of course. Kili hoped he would let him because he wasn’t sure he had enough self-control to pull out at the critical moment to come outside of him, so desperate he was after the lengthy wait. Panting loudly, Kili hovered over Thorin’s back and guided his cock onto Thorin’s prepared hole. It parted around the very tip, but denied the rest. The set of Thorin’s shoulder was tense, his hands clutching the sheet beneath him, as he tried to breathe slowly. Chuckling deeply, Kili leaned down and kissed Thorin’s shoulder and the corner of his lips.

“I hope I’m not so terrible that I make you so nervous.”

“No, not at all.” Thorin frowned as he continued to will his body to relax to little success. He tensed up again when Kili bucked his hips, pushing harder against his loosened entrance. Now half the fat head was engulfed in the molten heat of Thorin’s body, the ring clenching around the thickest part of it. Thorin gritted his teeth and breathed heavily through his nose. “Only I’ve never done this.”

Kili froze, staring at Thorin with wide eyes. “But you’ve had lovers before!”

“I only ever took, never gave.” He looked at Kili from the corner of his eyes, smiling wryly. “I thought I’d let you, once we’re married, if you wish for it. I didn’t expect you to ask me tonight. I wasn’t ready, but I’ll try to…”

Kili immediately pulled out and sat back some distance away from Thorin, a horrified feeling sitting heavily on his belly. “Do you want this at all?”

Thorin shifted to his side so he could look at Kili more easily. Kili saw then that his cock had lost its previous ardor, standing at half-mast amidst glistening curls of dark hair. “Not very,” he admitted.

The horrified feelings intensified, turning Kili’s stomach. The throb of his cock was but a distant sensation now. He had touched Thorin, had prepared him, had even almost taken him, all without Thorin’s full consent. This wasn’t love making. This was violation. “Why didn’t you stop me?” he asked, feeling sick of himself.

Thorin smiled, but there was resignation in his expression. “It seemed that you need this.”

“Not so much that I should disregard your wishes!” He bit his lip and bowed his head, remorseful. His hands balled into painfully tight fists on his thighs. “I should’ve asked you what you want for certain. I’m sorry I only thought of myself.”

“Come here,” Thorin breathed as he pulled Kili down to lie down beside him. He wrapped Kili in his arms, comforting even now, comforting even to the one who had almost harmed him. “You’re forgiven. Let’s not continue this.”

Ruefully, Kili nodded, tears stinging his eyes. Now that the ordeal was over, he noticed how relaxed Thorin was, his body completely unwound without the threat of violation. How had Kili not noticed that it wasn’t mere nervousness that had plagued Thorin earlier? How could he call himself Thorin’s lover when he couldn’t recognize his distress? As he looked down in regret, he spotted Thorin’s hardness, a little soft but still impressive, laying thick against pale thigh. “Do you still want my mouth? Or my hands perhaps?” he offered apprehensively. “You don’t have to, but if you want…”

Thorin kissed him tenderly for a long moment. “I want neither. Let me show you something.”

Kili frowned when Thorin turned his back to him. Did he want a massage? Or for Kili to resume fingering him? Or… _Oh_. Kili gasped when he was pulled close by his arm and Thorin moved around until Kili’s cock was trapped between his thick thighs, the flared tip nudging the length of Thorin’s cock. It wasn’t quite like the soft hole Kili had felt, but the warmth and the tightness was rather similar and, most importantly, he had Thorin’s consent this time. Kili wrapped his arms around Thorin, buried his face in his neck and tentatively began to rock his hips, pulling back slightly to push forward again until his pelvis was flush against Thorin’s plump buttocks.

“Like this?” he breathed.

“Just so,” Thorin replied huskily.

Kili didn’t dare moving too quickly, fearing he would neglect Thorin’s wishes again. He thrust into the sheath created by Thorin’s thighs and pelvis, rubbing against his heavy stones as he did so. The tip of his hard cock just reached over the base of Thorin’s cock, smearing it with thick wetness. Kili’s own stones were gently slapping against Thorin’s thighs whenever he surged forward in a fashion that he thought was probably not too unlike the actual act that he had asked for. Emboldened quiet moans Thorin emitted, Kili wrapped his hand over Thorin’s cock, pumping it steadily to bring it back to full mast. It wasn’t so difficult with his slippery hand smoothing oil all over his cock, twisting and tightening until Thorin was helpless but to rock into his grip. The length of Kili’s cock slid over his stretched hole, pushed his rounded stones up, and kissed his thick fundament. Soon, Thorin was groaning, his cock fat, red, and throbbing in Kili’s hand, the tip beaded with pearly bead of liquid that dripped down to be replaced by another. Feeling inspired, Kili sought Thorin’s pink nipple and rolled and tugged it gently, drawing a gasp of surprise from him as a small burst of seed spurted from his cock.

“Needy tonight, indeed,” Thorin murmured. Before Kili could worry about the meaning of his word, he reached back and gripped his buttock, keeping him in place and gaining some leverage as he moved in time with Kili’s thrusts.

Moaning, Kili traced the shell of Thorin’s ear with his lips as he moved gradually faster. Thorin’s thighs were firm due to battles and training, but were soft and silky enough to provide just the friction Kili needed. Kili plucked and teased his pink nipples in turn, never letting either one soften with neglect, delighting in the way Thorin arched his back toward the hand to seek more of the pleasure. He kept stroking Thorin’s erection, too, focusing on the sensitive head, caressing it and teasing seed out of it until the silk sheet beneath it was spotted with wetness. Neither of them cared, however, moving together, pushing and pulling each other so that they were apart for but a moment. Moans and gasps escaped their mouths and if there was anything Kili wanted to complain about it was that he couldn’t kiss Thorin easily. Still, the sight of him slowly coming undone was as rewarding. Kili watched his expression growing a little slacker and felt his stones rising with every insistent push of his cock. The viscous liquid dripping from his cock was also escaping more and more. Thorin was almost at his peak.

Kili was gently mouthing Thorin’s neck when Thorin came, spurting thick and copious onto the sheet. His hips jerked erratically into the tunnel of Kili’s stroking hand, the last shreds of his control finally evaporating. Kili gentled his teasing of his nipple, flicking it from one side to another absently as he watched Thorin’s tense body spilled pearly seed onto hand and sheet. The sight of Thorin’s softening cock in his hand brought Kili’s own release. He left Thorin’s nipple for his hip, holding him in place as he made a couple last thrusts to release, trapped between silky thighs. He moaned loudly as he painted Thorin’s cock, thighs, and dark wiry hair white. A glance down to the mess he was making didn’t help. The knowledge that he had sullied Thorin’s cock with his seed only made him come longer, until he was hunched, desperately snapping his hips into the tight space between Thorin’s thighs.

“Sorry. Sorry,” he gasped as he came down from his peak, his cock still twitching between Thorin’s legs as if it was still capable of giving more.

“It’s all right,” Thorin said calmingly, stroking his flank gently.

Once his cock had fully softened between Thorin’s thighs, Kili drew away, panting. Body still tingling with remnants of bliss, he left Thorin to sprawl on the bed to pick up his shirt and wet it with water from a basin Thorin’s servants left in the room. Then, he returned to the bed to carefully cleaned Thorin. Seed had mixed with oil at the base of Thorin’s cock, the pearly fluid slowly sliding down into his still slightly loosened hole, promising to fulfill Kili’s earlier fantasy of painting Thorin’s hole white. Kili felt his desire stirred again, but he ignored it in favor of wiping Thorin clean of any evidence of their activity.

“You ruin your clothes,” Thorin warned lazily. Even as he lied spread-eagled on his bed, nipples a little red, soft cock curling among a nest of damp hair, traces of oil making his inner thighs shine, he still looked as imperious as ever. So handsome, so patient, so kind. Truly, Kili had abused the gift he was given.

“It’s a small price to pay after what I nearly put you through,” Kili said grimly. “If you don’t want me to touch you anymore, I won’t. Even if you don’t want me to touch you _ever_ again, I’ll accept.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow, then deliberately put his hand of his upper thigh to bring Kili’s attention to his soft cock and his still-loose hole almost hidden under it. “Can you do that? Never touch me again?”

Kili looked at the wonderful sight before him, swallowed thickly when his cock twitched despite having recently been spent, and looked away. “I’ll cut my hands if I must!” he declared.

“Let’s not go that far. I still need those hands for many things. Come lay down beside me.” Thorin patted the clean spot beside him and waited for Kili to join him.

Although still unsure, Kili obliged, laying on his side to face Thorin while keeping some distance from him. This earned him a scoff and Thorin pulled him close to kiss him soft and gentle. “I’m sorry,” Kili apologized again against his lips when the kiss ended. “I shouldn’t have pressured you so much.”

“Yes, and I should be crueler to you from now on.” Thorin sighed when Kili nodded quietly with not even an attempt to argue. “You’re not the only one who craves for more. I think of you more often than appropriate and even now I struggle to not make you mine. But, I want to do this properly, wait until I deserve you, until customs don’t prohibit me from indulging our desires. I want to do right by you.”

“I know. I’m just… I’m sorry that I’m so impatient.”

“You and I share that trait, remember? Now, do we have an agreement that we will seek our pleasures only in mouth and hands and between thighs?”

Kili looked at him in surprise. “You still want me even after all that?”

Thorin smiled and rested his forehead against Kili’s. “I want you always,” he said in a deep voice that never failed to send shivers down Kili’s spine.

“Then, yes.” He thought of the event that recently transpired and added, “If I have your consent.”

“Good answer,” Thorin praised him, making Kili grin happily. “Now sleep. I will wake you in a few hours so you can go home.”

Kili nodded and snuggled close to Thorin. With Thorin’s fingers lightly tracing random patterns on his back, Thorin’s distinct scent enveloping him, Thorin’s steady breaths caressing him, Thorin’s solid body in his arms, it took Kili only a minute to feel sleepy. Just before he falls into dreams, he whispered, “I swear on my life I won’t do that again. I’ll keep you safe, even from me.”

Right at the moment Kili surrendered to sleep, Thorin breathed his reply. “I know. That’s why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is the first time either of them said the L word to each other in this series. (I could be wrong. It’s been a while since I visited this series) Is this the right time? Probably not, but the series name is “The Rather Unusual and Possibly Lengthy Courtship,” so a lot of things are probably not happening as they should. There’s a story behind Kili’s sudden interest in, well, fucking Thorin, but I’m not really in a funny mood yet, so that will have to wait. Hint: It involves Bofur.
> 
> Also, I cracked up when I wrote “I want that in me.” Oh, Kili, my sweet ray of sunshine, please never change. Oh, and “swelling excitement”. Teehee. ~~Someone stop me from making dick jokes please~~
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) for now, but while I have no plan to delete it, I see myself moving to a safer place in the future. Currently, I’m looking for a place for my gifsets and picture edits. [Check them out](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/tagged/the-fruit-of-my-procrastination) before I get inevitably flagged? (One of them was flagged already and it’s not even the one with implied smut lmao) (you'll have to click the next button quite a bit to see them all because I reblog my own stuff a few times)


End file.
